Antimatter Bombs
Antimatter Bombs are explosives used by Dio in Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward as a security measure for his mission in the Cyan Door routes. These bombs were placed in case he failed to complete the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, as he already failed to kill Akane Kurashiki. The bombs use an annihilation reactor and elementary particles to detonate. Emergency Deactivation Passwords Main article: Bomb Codes Bomb #0: LXA QNS GDQ - Given by Dio in Dio END. Bomb #1: BQZ RGJ DXR - Given by Zero Sr. in Tenmyouji END. Bomb #2: EQD DYR NTK - Given by Dio in Sigma END. Bomb #3: LXQ LHC NMR (North American/European Version) or BKZ XCN KKR (Japanese Version) - Given by Dio in Alice END. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' Cyan Door Route After the first round of the AB Game is finished, after Sigma, Phi and Alice went through the Crew Quarters and played the first round of the Ambidex Game. Whilst exploring the rooms, Clover and Luna was the first people to discover Bomb #3, who then alerted everyone to its presence. Alice and Clover immediately know its a bomb and believe it is activated by a switch, though when questioned by Phi, they refuse to state why they know this (due to them being members of the Special Office of Internal Security). Alice states that the bomb is an antimatter bomb, and Quark is unsure what that is so Phi explains it to him. After explaining how annihilation energy works, Alice estimates that the antimatter bomb is an anti-hydrogen bomb and will produce energy roughly equivalent to one ton of TNT. Dio asks why he shouldn't be worried about this, since it has enough explosive power to destroy an ten story building. Alice states that they don't know how big the facility is, and that they might be able to get far enough underground. However K is worried that there might be more bombs, since this one is labelled Bomb #3 and that there might be other bombs. Dio tries to move but Alice stops him as she believes whoever planted it, rigged it to explode. Dio asks what they are supposed to do, to which Alice states they should ignore the bomb, as that is the only thing they can do. Tenmyouji asks if they can turn the bomb off in any way. Alice states that there should be an emergency deactivation password. Alice states they can use the port if they find the password input device to deactivate the bomb. Luna asks why someone would do this, Alice states she doesn't know, but does know that they did it after Sigma, Phi and Alice had searched the Crew Quarters, since they couldn't fin anything there. Clover begins to suspect Sigma, as she didn't see him and he had a premonition about the bomb. Whilst Sigma tries to think about who did this, Luna realises that the Chromatic Doors are about to open, so they all head off towards the doors. Tenmyouji END Whilst looking for Tenmyouji and Quark, who back to the Director's Office to get a picture of Akane Kurashiki, which they left on the scanner by mistake. After a while, Sigma becomes slightly worried so he returns to check on them, but they have already left by this point as they took a shorter route to the warehouse, whilst Sigma took a longer route. Just before he leaves, he notices a light. Afterwards a hologram appears of Zero Sr., with a recording of, which he says, or two important topics. The first being termites, he uses this to talk about termite mounds and how connected they are, like art. He compares them to oblivious cogs in a machine, but states humans, as higher orders, can understand. He then compares termites to humans, stating they are also oblivious to what humanity is building, and says Sigma will catch a glimpse of their beauty, referring to the AB Project. However on the second topic, he says that it concerns the lives of billions of people, and gives Sigma the password for Bomb #1, afterwards Zero Sr. tells Sigma not to tell his companions about the recording or he will be immediately penalized. The recording then ends. Alice END After copying a vial of Axelavir in the Laboratory to cure both Alice and Quark of Radical-6, Sigma drops a vial, whilst picking it up, Phi notices Bomb #2, and Clover and K confirm it was not there when they searched for the bomb, they also discover a pink memory card dropped by the same person who set the bomb. After Round 2 of the Ambidex Game, Dio, Tenmyouji and Phi began to argue about the AB results, as like the others, each of them picked betray whilst Phi and Tenmyouji only had 1 BP left. Whilst K tried and failed to calm them down, Sigma, in order to stop them, tells them he knows who set the bomb and says that it is Dio. Dio denies it, and in order to make him admit it, Sigma decides to trick Dio. He claims he is from Free the Soul, a terrorist organisation which Dio is a part of, he denies it an Sigma calls him Left, Dio's true name, and claims Brother sent him to keep an eye on Dio and then tells Dio every fact he could remember and tells him the code he factorised with Alice. He remembers the transmitter outside and then claims he is disloyal to the cause which causes Dio to blurt out that Sigma is lying and that Brother trusts him, and that is why he was chosen for this mission and leader of the Myrmidons. Sigma reveals he was lying and that he doesn't know why he knows these things, angry, Alice charged at Dio but he pulled out the detonator, Alice asks him if it'll set of both of the bombs but Dio corrects her by saying there are other bombs and reveals the existence of Bomb #0, Phi and Tenmyouji states that it would kill him too, but Dio says he's has spares, which are other Left clones. Alice and Clover are able to restrain Dio and Clover throws Sigma the activation switch, a red light appears and Dio tells them that they are stupid and states that if it gets more than a metre away from Dio, it puts the bombs on a 30 minute countdown. Alice states that they can deactivate the bombs using the input device, Dio asks who she is but doesn't tell her. Alice uses force to have Dio tell her where the input device is, and he eventually tells her that it is in his coat pocket, she pulls out a pill and Dio tricks her into giving it to him, it is a poison pill and he begins to die. Phi asks him for the deactivation codes, and Dio calls them persistent and tells them the deactivation code for Bomb #3, saying it won't do them much good, Sigma asks for the other passwords but Dio dies. They go off to search for the bombs but they fail and the facility explodes. Sigma END To be written. Phi END To be written. Gallery Bomb0.png|Bomb 0. Bomb1.png|Bomb 1. BombAll.png|All four of the bombs. Category:Article stubs Category:Technology